This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy toilet which may be used in play settings with a doll.
There have been many toys devised which allow a child to play with dolls as through they were human. For example, doll houses serve this purpose. Doll houses are often outfitted with toy furniture includng chairs, tables, beds, and the like which allow the child to emulate various human situations realistically. More recently, various pieces of toy bathroom furniture have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,531 issued to C. C. Sloan, Oct. 22, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,001 issued to Marvin Glass and Associates, Dec. 21, 1976, both disclose toy showers for dolls; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,496 issued to Lettam, Inc., Oct. 20, 1970, shows a toy chamber pot for dolls.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved toy toilet for a doll.
It is another object of this invention to provide an expecially realistic toilet which may be used with dolls for emulating a bathroom setting.